


The Story of Markhyuck

by MHyuck13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Crack, Fluff, Jealousy, Markhyuck Summer Fight of 2017 (NCT), Marriage Proposal, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHyuck13/pseuds/MHyuck13
Summary: Mark and Hyuck are enjoying their wedding when their NCT members decide to put on a performance called, "The Story of Markhyuck."AKA - NCT members acting out iconic Markhyuck moments. From Billionaire to the proposal.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111
Collections: Markhyuck





	The Story of Markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my longest work so far (it took so long to write it T_T).
> 
> I've always imagined this in my head and I had quite a difficult time putting it into words. I hope it is easy to follow along. 
> 
> Enjoy:)

Mark looked to his right in awe. Sitting next to him was Donghyuck looking beautiful in a white suit. His skin glistening, a beautiful honey tone. His eyes were shimmering with the gold eyeshadow. Mark could see the way his lips pouted whenever he stopped speaking. Mark clutched his hand, using his fingers to play with the ring on Hyuck’s left ring finger. A pretty silver band with a sparkly diamond to match Hyuck’s eyes. Mark looked at the matching pair on his own left ring finger.

They were married.

Hyuck turned to Mark, pausing from his conversation with a wedding guest, to smile at him. Mark smiled back. No less than an hour ago, they stood under the altar exchanging their vows. Mark had finally married his fellow member, best friend, and soulmate. A dream years in the making finally fulfilled.

Hyuck looked Mark up and down, taking in his husband. He looked amazing in his black suit with his hair slicked back. Hyuck had told Mark, “go for the Joppoing era look.” Mark teased that Hyuck always loved that era since he left a comment on his teaser photo. Mark did it anyway. Anything for Hyuck was his life motto since he was 14.

“You look beautiful,” Mark leaned in to speak into Hyuck’s ear.

Hyuck giggled, “you’ve been saying that since I reached you at the altar,” rolling his eyes, “you even stopped the ceremony to say it.”

Mark blushed, “I couldn’t help myself.” Mark used the back of his fingers to stroke at Hyuck’s face.

Hyuck leaned into the touch, enjoying this moment they’ve had to themselves finally after the rush of the ceremony to the reception. Mark wanted a western wedding experience compared to a Korean. In exchange, Hyuck could plan anything he wanted. From their matching suits and rings, the kimchi jjigae served (because it’s his favorite), to the sunflowers set up all around the room.

When Mark stopped stroking Hyuck’s face to grab his hand again, Hyuck opened his eyes to look at him. “How do you feel?” Mark asked.

“I’m happy.” Hyuck said as he leaned in to peck Mark’s lips. Mark’s lips pulling into a big grin.

“Me too.” Mark replied as they pulled a part, hearing the coos from their parents sitting close to them. Mark moved to put his arm around Hyuck, as Hyuck moved to rest his head on Mark’s shoulder. They looked out at the guest. They sat at a smaller table at the center of the room, the giant dance floor directly ahead of them (because Hyuck said they’re performers, they need a grand stage) and bigger round tables surrounded it. They wanted to keep it small. Well as small as you could make a wedding with close family, friends, and a group of 23 members.

(Mark and Hyuck were glad that Lee Sooman decided to stop NCT at that number back in 2020. And no, Lee Sooman was not invited to the wedding).

Hyuck mumbled something that Mark couldn’t hear, “what did you say Hyuck?”

“I said, where did all the members go?”

Mark looked at the tables that were assigned to his fellow members, noticing that yes that tables were empty. Mark scanned the room and couldn’t spot a single member.

“I don’t know-” Mark paused when suddenly the lights in the room had shut off. The guest began to murmur at their seats. Mark and Hyuck looked at each other confused before a voice came on over the speakers.

“Attention ladies and gentlemen we are tonight’s entertainment.” A voice that sounded much like Johnny’s echoed throughout the room.

Mark whispered to Hyuck, “did you plan this?”

Hyuck shook his head, “No I didn’t.”

Suddenly a spot light came on, directed to the tallest NCT member standing at the podium near the dance floor wearing a big coat. “My name is Johnny and I’ll be your MC throughout tonight’s performance.” The crowd clapped. “For those of you who don’t know me, I’m a member with the grooms in NCT. I’ve known both grooms since they were young teens. Both like brothers to me. Hyuck being the most adorable cute cuddly younger brother,” Johnny said in admiration, “and Mark being the annoying brother I never asked for.”

“Hey-” Mark yelled as Johnny ignored him.

“I’ve watched Mark and Hyuck grow to not only be the talented stars they are today, but I watched them grow in their relationship. From strangers to enemies to best friends and then finally lovers. Truly a tag on a fanfiction.” The crowd laughed. “And so it is my honor to be able to present to you all tonight with that experience. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you,” Johnny paused for dramatic effect, “the story of Markhyuck!”

“What?” Mark yells confused as Hyuck and the crowd cheers.

“Oh come on Mark, this will be fun. That’s so nice of them to prepare this.” Hyuck whispered.

Another spotlight now shines at the center of the dance floor and there stood Jisung. Jisung wore a red hat with a white design at its center. His white hoodie covered in designs that rested over plain black sweats to match with these big white sneakers.

“Isn’t that my hoodie?” Mark whispered to Hyuck.

“In 2012, a young boy from Canada had passed an audition for a Korean company known as SM Entertainment. The boy’s name was Mark Lee,” Johnny narrated. “Mark was a 13 year old boy who had to move to South Korea to pursue his dream of becoming a K-POP star.”

“I want to be a singer.” Jisung awkwardly spoke into his headset mic.

“But Mark felt lonely. He was living in a new country, everyone spoke a different language, and the other trainees were older.” Johnny said with a sad tone.

“I wish I had a friend,” Jisung closed his hands together to pray, “dear God, please bring me a friend. The nicest friend that you can. Maybe you can send me an angel.”

“And God soon answered his prayers.” Johnny announced when another spotlight shines at the edge of the dance floor.

“I’ve arrived!” Chenle’s high pitched voice screamed. Chenle was wearing a red t-shirt with two white stripes at the sleeves, white stars on the chest, and the number 94 in bold. His adidas sweatpants pulled up to right below the knees and navy New Balance shoes.

“Omg! That’s me!” Hyuck said excitedly.

“God answered his prayers in 2014 when a new trainee joined. His name was Lee Donghyuck.” Johnny noted.

Chenle walked up to Jisung, “Hi! I’m Lee Donghyuck.”

“Uhhh.” Jisung scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “I’m Lee Minhyung, but I also go by Mark.”

“Mork? Morkeu Lee?” Chenle teased, “are you a foreigner?”

“Yes, I’m from Canada.”

“Okay Canada, nice to meet you.”

“Umm how old are you?”

“13,” Chenle stated confidently.

“Oh I’m 14, that means I’m your Hyung.”

“Okay Morkeu. Now show me where the dance studio is.”

Jisung glared at Chenle who just smiled at him.

“And here ladies and gentlemen is when our Mark decided, I hate this kid.” Johnny said dramatically, “The new trainee made Mark’s life hell. Not respecting him, annoying him, and teasing him.” Johnny spoke as Chenle started to annoy Jisung.

Jisung stumbled back after Chenle playfully shoved him, “Chenle not too harsh,” Jisung broke character to say before returning back to the story. “God, I take it back. Take him away! You gave me a devil, not an angel!”

“But it was no use,” Johnny said with fake pity, “Mark was stuck with this brat-”

“Hey!” Hyuck yelled.

Jisung stood alone on the stage again, walking in circles, “should I leave? I should just go home. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Mark contemplated going home after meeting Hyuck, but he knew that he shouldn’t. He had a dream he wanted to achieve. So Mark decided to stay and deal with Hyuck.” The audience cheered. “One day, Mark was told to collaborate with the new trainee on a performance.”

Chenle re-entered, “Hey Morkeu, heard we have to collaborate.”

“Yeah,” Jisung grunted.

“What’s your problem Morkeu?” Chenle questioned harshly.

“You! You are annoying and mean and don’t respect me!” Jisung rambled. “I’m your Hyung!”

Chenle stared at Jisung in shock before looking down, “sorry,” he mumbled. Jisung looked shocked as Chenle continued, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was hurting your feelings and made you upset. I was just joking around.”

Jisung was at a loss for words, “uh it’s okay.”

Chenle looked up at Jisung, “I’m really sorry… Mark Hyung.”

Jisung smiled at Chenle, “it’s okay, we’re good now.” Chenle smiled back, “now what song do you think we should perform.”

“Hmmm well I really like this song by Bruno Mars right now. It’s called Billionaire.”

“I like that song too! I even wrote a rap to go with it!”

“Really?” Chenle looked adoringly at Jisung, “that’s so cool! You’re so cool Hyung!” Jisung blushed, “let’s do it!”

Suddenly the lights dimmed as Chenle and Jisung got into position before turning bright again as the song Billionaire started to play. Chenle and Jisung singing along. Jisung began to do Mark’s rap, “I would have a show like Oprah-”

As the song was coming to a close, the two boys even copied the dance that Hyuck and Mark made. Chenle moved to stand in front of Jisung singing, “I want to be a billionaire.” Jisung moved his arm to rest on Chenle’s shoulder asking, “how bad?” And Chenle smiled and sang, “so freaking bad.” The two turned around as the lights dimmed and went out.

“Mark and Hyuck had their first performance together. A performance that started their friendship.” Johnny announced as the lights on the stage came back on Chenle and Jisung who stood facing each other, holding hands.

“We did it Mark Hyung! That was great!” Chenle said enthusiastically.

Jisung smiled, “our voices really go well together. Your voice was really good.”

Chenle blushed, “I’m sorry again about before. I hope we can be friends now.”

“Yeah,” Jisung paused, tightening his hold on Chenle’s hands, “friends. I’d like that.”

“I hope we can debut together.” Chenle whispered.

“We will.” Jisung said confidently as the lights dimmed out.

“Mark realized then that his dream was no longer only to become a singer, but to become a singer with Hyuck by his side. Now many of you know, this didn’t happen right away.” Johnny gestured to the projected screen next to him.

“Where did that come from?” Mark asked, confused, but Hyuck just shushed him.

“Mark Lee achieved his dream of debuting in NCT U.” The projector now showed Mark’s debut photos from The 7th Sense, playing Mark’s part of the music video with no audio. “Mark began his long ass ride.” The audience laughed, “He was ecstatic at achieving his dreams, but felt guilty for leaving his friend behind. However, his worry was short-lived when SM decided that Mark would debut again in not only one but two units with his best friend. Mark and Hyuck would go on to debut in NCT 127 and NCT Dream. Hyuck taking on the stage name, Haechan.” The screen filled with Mark and Haechan concept photos from both Firetruck and Chewing Gum. “So ladies and gentlemen, why don’t we take a closer look at their debut?”

The screen went off and lights on the dance floor went back on to show five of the dream members and two really tall members in the light blue striped short pajama look. The members now looked like grown men wearing little kid clothes.

“Ah Renjun looks so cute!” Hyuck commented.

“OH MY GOD is that Lucas and Jungwoo!” Mark squinted his eyes.

Bent down on his hoverboard next to Jisung was Lucas wearing Mark’s chewing gum outfit, even wearing the blue beret that Mark debuted with. At the opposite side, Jungwoo dressed as Hyuck. The performance went on as the guest cheered, somehow everyone had been provided a NCT lightstick. Lucas rapped, “you’re my 주인공. 쉽게떼낼 수 없는 Girl uh” moving away from the center, but still yelling into his mic, “I’m finally a Dream member!”

Jisung danced in the center as the audience and grooms cheered, “Park Jisung! Park Jisung!” The performance soon came to end and lights slowly dimmed again as the guest cheered.

“Let’s give another round of applause to NCT Dream!” Johnny announced and the crowd listened. “Mark and Hyuck had a very successful beginning of their career. They were two teenage best friends living their dreams.” The projector showed photos from the Limitless and My First and My Last era.

“God Mark your hair.” Mark’s mother at the table next to the grooms commented.

“MOM!” Mark yelled at his mom.

The projector continued to the Cherry Bomb era, Haechan’s concept photos covering the screen, “A successful comeback and a few wins later, you’d think these two best friends would have no issues, WRONG!” Johnny yelled, “suddenly something shifted. The two friends couldn’t stand each other, couldn’t speak without fighting. The 127 members and I were at a loss, even having to remove them from the same room. Nobody understood what had happened, but SM wanted them to fix it before the NCTzens found out. But on that fateful day during NCT Dream’s We Young promotions, all hell broke loose.”

The lights on the stage came on and slowly the Dream members started coming to the stage, “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Hyuck commented as Doyoung and Taeyong joined the members dressed in their sailor outfits. Doyoung wearing a bright red wig. “Why is Doyoung me!”

Just like Mark’s fancam in 2017, Doyoung looked over at Taeyong walking towards him with a glare towards the center of the stage as they got into formation. Taeyong touched Doyoung’s hand and Doyoung looked at him, gesturing towards the spot in front of him. The Dream members watched, mimicking their facial expression from that day. Jeno moved to stand in front of the two, Taeyong moving his hand in an annoyed gesture. When the members were in their position, the lights dimmed again.

Hyuck watched with his hand resting below his chin, “truly iconic. One of my best performances.”

“Hyuck, no.” Mark commented, shaking his head. He didn’t like to remember this day. This time period.

“What you’ve just witnessed is what has become known as the iconic, Markhyuck Summer 2017 Fight.” Johnny announced. “Now I think everyone is wondering what happened to the best friends, so let me hand this over to our married couple to answer the question that everyone has been dying to know for over 10 years.” Johnny pointed at Mark and Hyuck, a spotlight appearing above their table. Lucas ran over, still in his Chewing Gum outfit to hand them a mic, giving them a thumbs up before running back into the darkness.

Hyuck picked up the mic, “well everyone knows I love starting drama,” most people in the crowd made sounds of agreement, “it would surprise you all that I didn’t start the so called, Markhyuck summer fight.” Hyuck turned to Mark with a sinister grin, “why don’t you tell them Mark why you were so angry with me back then.”

Mark took the mic out of Hyuck’s hand, “Um well like it was kind of dumb like um,” Mark began to stutter.

“Just tell us already!” A voice in the audience that sounded a lot like Baekhyun yelled in the darkness.

“So um earlier in the year I started to think, Hyuck’s pretty cute.” Mark started.

“Oh my God, it was because he was emotionally constipated.” A voice like Chanyeol’s said loudly in the same area that the previous voice came from. Hyuck snorted next to Mark.

“And so I didn’t know what to do with those new thoughts because Hyuck has always just been my best friend. So I may have started to avoid Hyuck.”

“Bad move dude.” Johnny commented and Mark looked up at him with a glare.

“So when Hyuck confronted me about ignoring him, I blamed it on him being...um annoying.” Mark scratched the back of his head, Hyuck pulled the mic out of Mark’s hand.

“Mark was an idiot back then.” Hyuck teased an embarrassed Mark. The lights on them turned off, bringing the crowd's attention back to Johnny.

“So with Mark being emotionally constipated, the 127 members and Dream members came up with a plan to help the best friends solve their problems like adults,” Johnny paused for dramatic effect, “we locked them in a room together.”

The stage lights turned on, Taeyong and Doyoung getting pushed on stage, wearing Mark and Hyuck’s casual clothes. Taeyong yelled into the darkness they entered from, “Hyungs! What are you guys doing?”

Doyoung moved to the other side of the stage, as far away from Taeyong as possible when Johnny’s voice responded, “we’re locking you in there until you guys solve whatever problems you guys have. Good luck.”

Taeyong sighed before turning back to look at a glaring Doyoung.

“I can’t tell if they’re us or if they’re just being themselves.” Hyuck commented.

“Listen Hyuck.” Taeyong moves towards Doyoung, who steps back.

“Don’t call me that,” Doyoung said coldly, “you don’t get to call me Hyuck when we aren’t friends.”

Taeyong looks sadly at Doyoung, “Hy-Haechan, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? You were just honest with me. Yeah I’m annoying.”

“No,” Taeyong moved to grab Doyoung’s hand, “I wasn’t honest with you.”

“What are you talking abo - “

“I lied to you. I don’t think you’re annoying. I think you’re the funniest, most talented, and even handsome person in NCT.” Taeyong said confidently.

Doyoung looked confused, “Then why did you say that? Why did you ignore me?”

Back at the grooms table, Mark leaned to Hyuck, “How did they know what we said to each other back then?”

“I’m sure they were all just standing outside eavesdropping.” Hyuck responded as Mark moved back in his position.

Back to the stage, Taeyong gripped Doyoung’s hands tighter, looking down blushing, “because… because I think I might like you Doyoung.” Taeyong said as Doyoung looked at him shocked. Johnny cleared his throat and Doyoung nudged at Taeyong.

“Hyuck,” Doyoung tried to correct him but Taeyong shook his head.

“No, I mean Doyoung!”

Mark leaned over to Hyuck, “I didn’t say Doyoung then, just so we are clear.” Hyuck shushed Mark.

“Taeyong,” Doyoung looked around nervously, awkwardly smiling at the audience, “what are you doing?”

“Doyoung, I like you,” Taeyong shook his head, “no! Doyoung I love you. I’m sorry it took so long for me to admit it. We’ve been together forever and I know you hated that we never put a label on anything, but being here, seeing what Mark and Hyuck have,” Taeyong looked and smiled at the grooms before turning back to Doyoung confidently, “I want that for us. I meant what I said all those years ago when I said let’s go to the retirement home together. I want to be with you forever Doyoung.”

Hyuck and Mark stood up at their table at the same time Taeyong moved to rest on one knee, “no way!” the duo commented together.

Doyoung watched Taeyong pull out a Cartier box from his pocket, opening it up to display a beautiful ring.

“Just like our first matching rings you know,” Taeyong said shyly.

Doyoung’s eyes filled with tears, “you’re an idiot Lee Taeyong.”

“Then will you marry this idiot Kim Dongyoung?”

“Of course! Yes!”

Taeyong stood up to pull Doyoung into a hug. The guest cheered. Mark turned two his husband and laughed, “baby you’re crying.”

Hyuck punched at Mark’s shoulder, rubbing his tears off his face, “of course I’m crying. It would be Doyoung to take away my spotlight at my own wedding,” Hyuck jokes, “and Doyoung has been waiting for this moment his whole life. I’m so happy for them.” Hyuck turned to Mark, Mark moved to wipe his tears, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Back at the dance floor, Taeyong put the ring on Doyoung’s left ring finger. Doyoung watched in amazement, “I love you.” Doyoung whispered to his now fiancé.

“I love you too.” Taeyong kissed Doyoung.

Doyoung pulled away after a moment, “as much as I’d love to enjoy this moment longer, we are in the middle of a performance.”

Taeyong stared at Doyoung with a confused face before his face morphed into a horrified look, “oh no.” Taeyong looked back at Johnny who was giving them a thumbs up. “Um,” Taeyong spoke to the room, “thank you so much everyone. Sorry for the interruption. We will now return to tonight’s performance.”

Johnny now spoke into his mic, “yes, where were we… oh right! Mark was confessing to Hyuck.”

Taeyong and Doyoung returned back to their original positions, holding hands, “why did you ignore me?” Doyoung spoke.

“Because… because I think I think I might like you Hyuck.” Taeyong replied shyly.

Doyoung looked taken back, “oh… oh… I see. Uh that makes sense… I guess”

“You don’t have to say anything or accept whatever these weird emotions are. They’ll probably go away after some time. Just forget that this happened.” Taeyong moved to separate himself from Doyoung, but Doyoung pulled him back.

“No…”

“What Hyuck?”

“No I don’t want to forget and I don’t want these emotions to go away.”

“Oh” Taeyong blushed.

“I think I might like you too.” Doyoung whispered.

Taeyong looked up shocked, “really?”

“Yeah...you know I think I may have liked you when I first met you. I know I was mean to you, but I really wanted you to like me.”

“Oh”

“Is that all you’re going to say?”

“I mean I’m happy,” Taeyong smiled.

Doyoung smiled back, “me too.”

“Now what?” Taeyong asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve never done this before.”

“Me either.”

“I guess to start you should stop avoiding me.”

“Hyuck!” Taeyong whined as Doyoung laughed.

“Then I guess we just take it slowly. We can figure things out from there. Sounds good?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

The lights on the two begin to dim, “And that my friends, was the end of the Markhyuck summer fight. The two had resolved their issue and were trying to figure out where their relationship would take them. Yet, they were about to encounter their busiest schedule yet, NCT 2018.” Johnny said dramatically, “Everyone knows Mark was a part of all units, in addition to being the MC of the music show. At this point, to no one's fault, Mark became really busy.” The screen became filled with pictures of NCT 2018, Boss, Touch, Go, and Black on Black. “Not only would 2018 be filled with NCT2018 schedules, but Mark and Haechan were about to be separated in one of their units. Mark was now of age and would be graduating from Dream.”

The crowd booed and Johnny laughed, “it was tough time for the two boys and with the stress of their careers came the insecurities.”

The lights on stage came on to the Dream members in their colorful We Go Up outfits, except Hendery and Xiaojun were dressed as Haechan and Mark. Hendery wore Hyuck’s sweater over the blue button up with shorts holding a bouquet. Xiaojun wore Mark’s green button up with a black sweater and shorts holding a mic. Next to them, Kun was dressed in a blazer over a white graphic tee with ripped jeans, also holding a mic

“Wait a minute,” Mark sat up straight, “those asses! That’s Ong Seungwoo!”

“Ah what a great day,” Hyuck said in a daydream.

Mark glared at Hyuck, “I can’t believe you invited him here too.”

“Babe, he’s your friend and old co-host.”

“You know how I feel about you and him.”

Hyuck looked back with a glare, “And you know how I feel about Kang Mina, but she’s still here.”

Mark backed down, taking a look back at the stage, “fine, but why are the Dream members always the ones acting?”

“Probably the 127 hyungs making excuses of being too old to do so many outfit changes.” Hyuck teased.

At that moment, Xiaojun began speaking about it being Seungwoo’s last day, Hendery then handed the bouquet over to Kun. Kun bowed and began his speech. Hendery brought his hands to his face, blushing, Renjun and Jeno began to tease him and push him. Xiaojun looked over at Hendery in shock. When Kun stopped speaking and exited the stage with the Dream members, Hendery and Xiaojun stayed behind.

“Lee Donghyuck! What was that?” Xiaojun said in a Mark impression.

“Lee Mark!” Hendery teased, “What was what?” He looked at Xiaojun with a cute and innocent expression.

“You’re going to regret that Lee Donghyuck!” Xiaojun threatened. From behind him Winwin entered the stage. Xiaojun turned back to him with a smile, “oh! Winwin hyung!” Xiaojun said loud enough for Hendery to hear as he ran towards an annoyed looking Winwin. Xiaojun began to play with Winwin’s ears, “why are you so cute hyung?”

Hendery glared about at Xiaojun before Taeil entered the stage behind him, “Taeil hyung!” Hendery yelled as he held onto the eldest NCT member. “Taeil hyung I love you!” Hendery pecked Taeil’s cheek and Xiaojun looked at him with an angry face, Hendery turning back to glare at him. The lights dimmed.

“Mark! I’m sorry!” an Ong Seungwoo yelled somewhere among the guests.

“Mark and Hyuck began to have more childish fights, their relationship failing to develop. They were so busy that they didn’t have time to sit down and talk about their emotions,” Johnny stated before making a sad face, “and they wouldn’t be able to because soon enough the two would be separated.” The projector showed a news article saying NCT member, Haechan, had injured his leg and would not be promoting with NCT for the next few months.

When the lights came back on, the 127 members laid in a circle on the ground, this time Jeno joined them wearing practice clothes, Taeyong holding a selfie stick.

“NCTzens! We formed a sun for those of you who may miss Haechan.” Jeno announced.

“Again Mark?” Yuta teased.

Taeyong brought the selfie stick down, turning it off as the members began to stand up, “Mark.”

“Yeah Hyuck? I mean Taeyong.” Jeno stuttered, the other members laughed as Taeyong looked at Jeno with a worried expression.

“Why don’t you go see Hyuck? I know you miss him.” Taeyong suggested.

“What?” Jeno said in surprise, “I don’t miss him, what are you talking about?”

The rest of 127 looked at Jeno like he was an idiot before Taeil spoke, “raise your hand if you’ve been called Hyuck, been given the talk of how pretty and talented Hyuck is, or saw Mark cry since Hyuck went home.”

All the members raised their hands and Jeno looked offended, “I haven’t! I didn’t do that.” Jeno sounded less confident. “I guess… I guess I do miss him. I mean how couldn’t I? He’s my best friend.”

Jaehyun came to put his hand on Mark’s shoulder, “Mark, we all know you don’t just miss him because he’s your best friend. You two need to talk. Go see him.”

The other members nodded before exiting the floor, Jaemin entering wearing a red and white striped shirt and black shorts, one of his legs in a boot.

“Look who came to visit,” Jaemin teased, “missed me that much Mark Lee?”

“Yes,” Jeno answered bluntly, shocking Jaemin. “I do miss you Hyuck.”

“Oh.” Jaemin scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “I missed you to Mark hyung, but I’ll be back before you know it. It’s only been a few weeks.”

“A few weeks?” Jeno said in disbelief, “it was a year Jaemin!”

Jaemin stared at Jeno in shock, “what?”

“You were gone for over a year! We were always together, we finally debuted together and then you were gone. I waited for you. I wished you were there with me for all those comebacks.”

Mark leaned over to Hyuck, “uhh I didn’t say Jaemin then either.”

Hyuck ignored Mark, “what is with all these confessions at our wedding?”

Jeno continued, “And when you finally came back, I never wanted to let you go again. Since then I’ve been so scared to lose you and I think that’s why I never wanted to become more than friends. I’m scared that once I tell you how I feel, I’ll lose you.”

Jaemin moved to grab Jeno’s hand, “you’d never lose me Jeno. Not then, not now, not even in a hundred years.”

Jeno looked down at Jaemin, “Then Jaemin would like to stay by my side as my boyfriend?”

Jaemin smiled at Jeno, leaning in to kiss his cheek, “Of course Jeno!” Jeno smiled back at Jaemin as he pulled him into a hug.

“Fucking finally” Hyuck said under his breath.

“Uh wow everyone, another unplanned proposal. Guess Mark and Hyuck’s story is moving a lot of people tonight.” Johnny interrupted the moment. Jaemin and Jeno jumped a part blushing, “Sorry!” They both said.

“We’ll continue!” Jaemin spoke, returning to their original position, “It’s only been a few weeks.”

“It feels longer than that Hyuck. Without you by my side it feels like the sun has risen in years.” Jeno whispers, “I miss you every day, every minute, and every second. You’ve always been with me Hyuck.”

“Mark…”

“Hyuck, we never talked after that day in 2017. About you and me.”

“Oh right.” Jaemin was blushing, but Jeno looked at him determined.

“Hyuck back then I told you that I think I might like you, do you remember?”

“Of course, I felt the same way.”

“It’s different now. Hyuck, I know I like you, but I also know that I can’t live without you and that you make me the happiest person in the world. So I guess what I’m trying to say is, I love you Hyuck.”

Jaemin’s eyes begin to water, “Mark Lee, you idiot!” Jaemin pushes his face into Jeno’s chest, Jeno stumbling back trying to hold him. “I love you too Mark.”

Jeno pushed Jaemin away from his chest, trying to see his face. “No! Don’t look at me right now!” Jaemin whined.

“No, Hyuck.” Jeno and Jaemin finally looked at each other, a dumb smile on Jeno’s face as Jaemin tried to wipe his tears.

“Why do you look like an idiot?” Jaemin tried to glare at Jeno.

“Because I’m happy.” Jeno said before leaning in to kiss Jaemin.

The two kissed for a moment before Jaemin moved away to look at Jeno, both of them smiling, “I’m happy too.” As they leaned back in the lights began to dim.

“Finally after almost six years, Mark and Hyuck were officially together. When they said distances makes the heart grow fonder, they weren’t kidding.” Johnny teased as the guests laughed.

“Hey Hyuck, none of the members were there when I confessed to you, how did they know what I said then?” Mark looked confused at his husband.

Hyuck looked over at the table their families were sitting at, “my mom.”

Mark blushed at the thought of his husband’s mom listening to them.

“Although Hyuck had continued to remain in recovery, Mark had talked to Hyuck everyday and would make time to see him. He was even the most excited when Hyuck announced that he was coming back to the dorm. He even tried to cook,” Johnny said in horror before laughing, ‘The two were very in love and I think everyone knew it.” The lights dimmed again.

On the dance floor, the 127 members stood in a circle with mic stands, this time Renjun and Yangyang joined them in their NCT the Origin outfits. Their song, Heartbreaker started to play and Yangyang yelled, “Haechan let’s go!”

As the performance reached the bridge, Yangyang pulled Renjun in and put his arms around him, Renjun turned to look at Yangyang, but Yangyang kept turning his head to face forward. When Hyuck’s part came, Renjun and Yangyang stood apart to do Mark and Hyuck’s signature handshake before continuing with and finishing the performance.

“Hyuck and Mark were officially reunited in NCT and they could now be together as a couple while also doing what they loved. They’d travel the world together and experience new things together. It was a great time, and with that I welcome the best part of tonight’s performance. A remix I’d say of the reality.” Johnny announced.

“A remix?” Mark asked confused, “does that mean he’s just making things up now?”

“Everyone who knows Mark and Hyuck will know that Hyuck has been Mark’s muse from a young age and he’s already written a song about him.” Johnny began to remove his coat he hand on to reveal the iconic red, black, and white suit from NCT 127 The Origin. The lights on the stage turned on revealing the jungle gym.

“When did that get there!” Mark was baffled.

The 127 members were all around the jungle gym as Baby Don’t Like It started to play, Johnny stood up, putting his fingers to his mouth to shush the audience. Beginning to do Mark’s rap, “Baby is it me or are you doing something to me?” Johnny moved around the jungle gym, the spotlight following him. When he finishes the rap with, “you decide for me boy.”

At the bottom of the jungle gym, Ten stood between Doyoung and Taeil singing the chorus. Ten pulling Taeil close to him as they sang to each other.

“Oh my God.” Hyuck said under his breath.

As the performance continued, Taeyong with his glasses and Doyoung laying down, the ending came with Johnny standing behind Ten.

“That’s not even the right position.” Mark commented as Hyuck shushed him.

As the last chorus played and Ten did Hyuck’s iconic dance, Johnny stood behind him holding his waist.

“Omg! That’s not it!” Mark blushed and complained.

“Wow,” Hyuck said in a daze, “we should’ve done that.”

Mark whipped his head at Hyuck, “No! No! That’s too dirty.”

When the performance came to an end with Ten doing Taeyong’s solo the lights then went out. The loud noise of the jungle gym being moved could be heard over the silence of the room. The spotlight above the podium returned to show Jeno standing there.

“Umm while we wait for our MC to change, I’ll be continuing with the story,” Jeno spoke, “I’m also sorry that we didn’t announce that this performance would be rated R.” Jeno bowed to the guest.

“I’m going to kill Johnny later.” Mark commented.

Hyuck looked at Mark with a mischievous smile, “I might have to thank him. Gave me some ideas for the honeymoon.” Mark blushed and looked back to Jeno.

Jeno cleared his throat to read the script, “Mark and Hyuck’s relationship wasn’t just easy roads after they got together. They faced many speed bumps, especially with Mark joining SuperM and Hyuck remaining in Dream and both units going on world tours. With that, the couple faced the challenges of separation. Talking to each other everyday and keeping the thought that they’d see each other soon in their minds at all times, they were able to stay strong. When 2020 came with its difficulties, it was a silent blessing for Mark and Hyuck to be able to stay by each other's sides again. NCT 2020 not only brought Mark back to Dream, but allowed Mark and Hyuck to promote together in NCT U. You’d think with Mark and Hyuck being together as a couple would mean they’d get past the petty fights, but they’d continue.

When the lights on stage turned on, the 90’s Love unit sat around on a couch with a laptop in front of them on a table. Shotaro sat next to Sungchan, Shotaro dressed as Hyuck in his checkered black and white flannel. After Sungchan and Ten, Yuta sat in Mark’s purple sweater.

“Wow these sets are just getting more extravagant.” Hyuck commented.

The group acted as they were reacting to the music video. When Jisung spinning in a chair played at the end, Sungchan rested his hand on Shotaro’s back, Yuta looked over and stared before being distracted by Ten’s question.

“What did you think of your first music video Sungchan?”

Sungchan began to talk about the effects of the music video, while Shotaro rested his hand on Sungchan’s leg listening to him. Yuta watched Shotaro’s hand on Sungchan when Shotaro removed it to talk about his thoughts on the music video. This time Sungchan rested his hand on Shotaro’s leg. Sungchan stared at Shotaro’s face, laughing and moving closer to him when suddenly Yuta leaped out of his seat and tackled Sungchan, making the entire couch tip over. The guest yelled in shock, Hyuck and Mark getting out of their seats.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” Yuta yelled as he grabbed at Sungchan.

“Hyung what are you doing!” Sungchan tried to run away.

“YUTA STOP!” Taeyong and Johnny ran on the stage to help the members remove Yuta from the younger member.

Jeno spoke into the mic, “remain calm everyone! This isn’t part of the story, sorry Mark.”

The other 95 line members were able to hold Yuta back, the other members checking on Sungchan, “what the hell was that Yuta?” Taeyong scolded.

Yuta looked at them with a guilty expression, “you guys told me to pretend that Shotaro was Winwin.”

The members looked at him like he was crazy, “we’re going to have a serious talk later.” Johnny told Yuta as he gestured to Jeno, pulling Yuta off the stage, the other members also leaving.

“Um sorry for that. While they deal with that, um I’ll start to wrap this up.” Jeno fumbles with the script, “Mark and Hyuck still had their petty fights, but they now had better communication to solve their problems. Which we didn’t get to see there. Again sorry about that.”

Jeno cleared his throat, “Their relationship would continue on. Beating the boundaries of their contract when NCT no longer was an active unit. Surviving the changing of careers, as Mark began his solo rap career and music producing under SM and Hyuck decided to pursue his solo career as a singer with a different company and even acting. The two remained strong for the years to come, even facing the chaos of their relationship becoming public. Which is what brought us to last year, when my friend and brother, Mark, told a few of the members one day when Hyuck was busy with a schedule in Japan that he no longer wanted to be Hyuck’s boyfriend, but to be his fiance. Normally Mark would be nervous, but I’ve never seen him more confident in his life when he told us that he wanted to propose to Hyuck. As a fellow member, close to both of them, I couldn’t help but be so excited for them.”

Jeno had tears in his eyes when Jaemin appeared next to him, “so I’m very grateful that we get to share this moment with you.” Jeno gestures to the projector screen that starts to play a clip.

Mark is wearing his pajamas with glass, he’s adjusting this camera on a table facing their bed, “Gosh this looks inappropriate, but I know you’d kill me Hyuck if I didn’t film this moment.” The audiences laughed as Mark finally moved away from the camera onto their bed, the piano already in front of him. There were candles lit on their bed side table. From out of the camera range, you hear the door open as Hyuck laughs.

“Are you seriously working right now?” Hyuck teased as he came into frame in his pajamas, using a towel to dry his hair before throwing it off to the side. He moves to sit next to Mark.

“I’m not. I just thought it would be fun to just play around like we did when we were younger.” Mark tells Hyuck.

“When we were younger? Mark we do this at least once a month,” Hyuck nudges Mark, “but the piano is different. Did you leave your guitar at the studio?”

Mark looks at Hyuck nervous, “No, I just wanted to try something different.”

“Hmm,” Hyuck stares at Mark suspiciously before resting his head on Mark’s shoulder, “okay. Play something.”

Mark suddenly starts playing the notes to SHINee’s Replay and Hyuck snorts before starting to sing along, the two taking turns. When the song ends, Mark begins to play NCT Dream’s Puzzle Piece. “This was always one of my favorite Dream songs.”

Hyuck hums, “I always liked Beautiful Time. At least you’re in the song.” Hyuck begins to sing along to the song. “Can you play Hate Everything? I haven’t sang that song in forever.”

Mark began playing the song as Hyuck sang to it, continuing on for a few more songs. “Am I only going to sing?” Hyuck questioned.

“I love listening to your voice.”

Hyuck pushed at Mark before getting comfortable again, closing his eyes, “I want to listen to your voice.”

Mark began to lick his lips, clearing his throat before starting to play the notes to a song.

처음 느낀 그대 눈빛은 / The first feeling of the look in your eyes  
혼자만의 오해였던가요 / Was it my own misunderstanding alone?  
해맑은 미소로 나를 바보로 만들었소 / With your bright smile, you turned me into a fool

Hyuck sat up to look at Mark, who was already looking at Hyuck. Mark continued to sing.

나 오직 그대만을/ I, only you  
사랑하기 때문에 / because I do love you

“Mark…” Hyuck spoke softly, “that song…”

Mark pushed the piano further away, turning on the bed to face Hyuck. Hyuck also moved so that they faced each other. Mark held Hyuck’s hand, playing with his fingers.

“It’s Because I Love You by Yoo Jaeha.” Mark answered, “it’s the song my dad played when he proposed to my mom.”

“I know.” Hyuck whispered.

“I always told myself that later on in life I’d propose the same way.”

Mark moved to grab the small box in his pocket, Hyuck letting out a small gasp when he sees it.

“Lee Donghyuck. We’ve been together since we were 13. You’ve taught me so much since I've met you. How to be confident. To be angry. To love. You’re my best friend... My soulmate...” Mark grips at Hyuck’s hand, “Hyuck, you are the love of my life and I never want to live a day without you. I want to travel the world with you. Write music with you. Cook eggs with you.” Hyuck laughs. “Start a family with you. So I ask you Lee Donghyuck to allow me to stay by your side forever. Lee Donghyuck, will you marry me?”

Mark released Hyuck’s hand to open the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring. Hyuck who has already been crying starts to nod his head, “of course. Yes Mark, a 100 times yes.” Hyuck pulls Mark in for a hug, “Yes I’ll marry you Mark Lee. I love you.” Mark embraces Hyuck, tears rolling down his cheeks as well. When Mark pulls away to put the ring on Hyuck’s finger, a smile grows on both of their faces.  
“I love it, “Hyuck says in awe of the ring before looking at Mark, rubbing the tears off his face, “I love you.” Hyuck leans in to kiss Mark.

The screen fades to black.

The fairy lights above slowly turn on. “Ladies and gentlemen for the last performance of the night, please welcome NCT Dream.” Johnny’s voice announces as Beautiful Time begins to play.

Renjun steps out to begin singing the song. Jeno and Jisung soon follow with their part as Renjun and Jeno move to the married couple’s table, handing them mics. Hyuck began to stand and sing,

“네 어깨 나의 어깨/ Your shoulder my shoulder  
살짝 걸치듯 올려둔 손길/The touch that was above, like it was slightly hanging”

Mark followed Hyuck,

“우린 같은 느낌일 거야/ I believe we feel the same”

As the performance continued, the audience began swaying their lightsticks. The older NCT members back in their seats smiling at the younger members.

As Chenle and Renjun begin singing the bridge, Mark yells, “Haechan let’s go!”

“내일도 다시 만날 것처럼/ Like we will see each other tomorrow.”

When the song continues, the audience begins to sing along. The Dream members stand at the center of the dance floor. Mark singing, “Beautiful Time. I’m with you.”

Hyuck turns to Mark, singing out the last lyric,

“My love.” Hyuck and Mark kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The Baby Don't Like It part was based on a tweet I saw awhile ago saying Mark holding Hyuck's waist during his iconic part and I always imagined Ten and Johnny doing it to mock them :P 
> 
> The proposal was so hard to write... Can you tell I have no idea how to write kiss scenes too? 
> 
> I always felt like Beautiful Time would be the perfect song for them to perform at their wedding. 
> 
> Let me know what you think or things you think I should do to make it easier to understand. Did it flow well? 
> 
> Have a great day ^^
> 
> Twitter : @Mhyuck13


End file.
